Missions, Festivals, Lotteries and Love?
by Russian Prince Kai Hiwatari
Summary: Tsunade is bored, and what happens when she's bored? She has a festival... but this festival has a surprise Lottery game that will change Naruto's life. SasuNaru/NaruSasu
1. The Festival

This is going to be either a SasuNaru or NaruSasu story. Not quite sure yet. It will have yaoi in it though so for those who like it, please be patient and for those who don't.. I suggest you turn back now.. go ahead and click that back button, this isn't the story for you. I don't own these characters, I do own the storyline though as I based this story on a dream I had _ Anyway, I might not be able to update this story often as I have about 4 stories and a doujinshi on my devianart account.. If anyone's interested in reading the stories on there just send me a message and I'll send you a link. One of them is an AkuRoku story for those fans out there.

Chapter 1 The festival

Naruto came back from a mission that he had been given. Lately genins, chunins, and even jonins had been sent out doing jobs on their own if it was possible to do, only being sent out in teams when it was absolutely necessary or when a mission would be too hard to complete when the ninja was on their own. Naruto had just returned from a rather simple mission, delivering a jewel necklace to a ninja in the village hidden in the sand. He was then sent back with a message from the Kazekage there to be given to Tsunade along with his mission report

Naruto sighed. What a boring mission that had been, even though it had taken about a week to complete because of how far away the village hidden in the sand was. He walked back to Lady Tsunade's office to give her the report that the mission had been a success and to give her the message from the Kazekage. As he walked to the Hokage's office he noticed that the village seemed to be very quiet and empty. He found Sakura and asked her about it, finding out that Lady Tsunade had sent many of the ninjas out on missions. He walked into the office when he heard her tell him to enter.

"Ahh. Naruto. Welcome back. The mission was a success I assume?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Did you expect any less from such a simple mission? Oh, and the Kazekage asked me to give you this upon my return." Naruto then handed the message to Tsunade. She opened it and as she read it her eyes grew wide and she seemed to get excited. "Ahh. Perfect. I'm so glad that he approved. You may go Naruto. Oh, and tell everyone that there is to be a festival today and that everyone must attend." Naruto was about to agree when something occurred to him. "But, you've sent out half the village on missions that I'm sure will take all day, they won't make it back in time for the festival." Tsunade grinned at him. "I know that. That's the point. I didn't want them to come to the festival. Tell everyone else about the festival Naruto. Now, get going before I decide to send you on a mission that will take all day." Naruto nodded, knowing that she wasn't bluffing, and left her office.

Later that day the whole village was enjoying the festival. Naruto had been having a pretty calm day, which was quite unusual for him. He couldn't figure out what it was that was nagging at him and telling him that it shouldn't be a calm day. It was then that he looked around and something occurred to him. Sasuke wasn't here. He must have been one of the ninja that wasn't allowed to come to the festival. He couldn't figure out why but for some reason it bugged him that Sasuke wasn't going to be at the festival.

_I should be happy, I mean, he's a jerk. Shouldn't it be great to finally be able to get away from him for a while? Well... I haven't seen him for almost a week now.. maybe I was expecting to see his face upon my return almost as if that would be the sign that I'd really come home? No.. that can't be it... can it?_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Tsunade on a small shelter over one of the bridges. "Everyone, I thank you for coming to this festival. As many of you have noticed, not everyone is able to be here with us, and I planned this. We're going to have some fun. I've planned a contest and the Kazekage has approved of the use of some of his ninja to fill the gap we have of ninja. This contest is to see who among our leaf ninja is 'the fairest of them all' if you will. We will see, when given a random ninja, who will be able to make that ninja care for them, whether they be of the same gender or not, or even if you've never met them before."

At this people began to murmur. "The reason that the other ninja aren't here, is because they are the ones that will be in the draw for you to get and then try to seduce." It was then that some of the girls got excited. Like Naruto, they had noticed that Sasuke wasn't here, and that meant that they might be able to get him in the draw.

"Alright. There are 5 things that you must get the person you get in the draw to do.

1. You must get them to talk to you, and I don't mean as friends or a word or two every once in a while. I mean you have to get them to talk to you on a deeper, more intimate level.

2. You have to have them go on a date with you.

3. You have to have them eat some of your cooking and comment on it, preferably a compliment.

4. You have to have them kiss you, and initiate the kiss. It doesn't count if you start it. and

5. You have to have them give you something that they either got specifically for you or that means a lot to them.

The one rule about this is that neither you nor anyone else is not allowed to tell them what is going on." It was then that some people's excitement grew, while others' excitement dampened. For Naruto, this was especially bad. The one girl he would really want to get in the draw was Sakura, but she wasn't one of the people that he had a chance to get.

"Everyone step forward. Once you take out your piece of paper with the name on it step back but don't open it until I've given you the say so. I will call you up to get your papers in alphabetical order." Naruto started to drown out her voice then, waiting for his name to be called. He knew he'd be one of the last if not the very last with his name. About an hour had passed when Naruto heard what he'd been waiting for. "Uzumaki, Naruto." He stepped forward and pulled out the last piece of paper in the lottery box and went back down again. He didn't really care at the moment about this lottery, he just wanted it to be done so he could get back to his normal life. After all, he, Naruto Uzumaki, could make anyone fall in love with him with his charming personality. Little did he know that theory was to be put to the test. "Alright. Everyone has a piece of paper now so open them up and submit to your fate.. I mean, find out who you'll be seducing."

Naruto sighed. Many people had opened their papers already and a lot of the woman were depressed. Naruto assumed it was because they hadn't gotten Sasuke's name. He then heard mumbling as they tried to figure out who had gotten Sasuke. Naruto opened his paper with a bored expression and read the name. He blinked. He couldn't be reading that right. He read it again after rubbing his eyes. _Nope. I'm reading that right... damn. Why me? _Kiba came over to him inquiringly. "Hey, Naruto. Who'd you get?" Naruto took a deep breath, and read out the name on his piece of paper loud enough that the people around him heard, and it was so quiet that the whole crowd ended up hearing him. "Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Sasuke Returns

Hey Everyone. It's me again. Going to be working on just this story and another story for a little bit so I hope to get it out a bit faster for a little while.

---------------------------------

Chapter 2. Sasuke Returns

Gasps were heard from the people around him. Naruto looked at the people around him. "It's a joke right?"

Naruto looked at the girl who had spoken out, amused. It was Ino. "No Ino. I wouldn't joke about this." He then held up his piece of paper so that people could clearly read the name that was written on it.

"YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED SO WE WOULDN'T GET HIM!" Naruto heard chorus from around him.

"How could I have cheated? I was the last one to pull a name from the lottery." They all began to mumble then, trying to figure out a plausible way and sighing in defeat when they couldn't. Tsunade chuckled. The only two people in the village who weren't participating in the lottery were herself and Jiraiya.

"Alright, everyone needs to step forward to either Jiraiya or myself and tell us who it was that you got so that we can record your progress. Guys go to Jiraiya and girls come to me." Everyone began to do so then. Naruto, not ecstatic to actually do the contest now, was the last one to get in line. Jiraiya smirked at him when he got to the front of the line however.

"So, you got Sasuke Did'ja?" Naruto glared at the smug look on his face but nodded anyway. "Alright." Jiraiya wrote it down but then leaned forward and whispered to Naruto. "You know, I'm sure this will be beneficial to you in the long run." Naruto backed up a bit. He didn't understand what Jiraiya could be talking about and for the first time that he could remember he really didn't want to know.

Tsunade looked at them all again. "Alright. You may all go home now. The contest starts tomorrow. Good luck to all of you." She then walked off with Jiraiya towards her building. Everyone else trudged home. Naruto wasn't sure what had been worse, that he'd been forced to go to the festival, or that he'd gotten Sasuke to try and 'woo' in this stupid contest. He sighed.

When he'd gotten home he immediately went to the cupboards and got himself his dinner of cup ramen. While he waited for the water to boil, ate it, and even got ready for bed, he tried to think of what he could do to convince Sasuke to complete the tasks he had to do without telling him of what he had to do.. He was sure that if he told Sasuke what was going on Sasuke would just make it harder for him anyway so no one had to worry that he would go and tell the guy. Naruto had been thinking about it so much that he was even dreaming about different situations in which he was trying to get Sasuke to ask him out or something. It was rather unnerving in Naruto's perspective.

The next day Naruto awoke and, without really thinking about it, went through his routine, all the while still thinking about this. He was starting to become obsessive and he really didn't like it. He walked over to the usual spot that the team met at, even though Lady Tsunade hadn't gotten any other missions from the villagers or anything like that so all the ninja's were on leave for a while. It worked well for the ninja's anyway who were trying to complete this contest. When Naruto was just a few steps away from the bridge he looked up and realized that he hadn't been the only one who had gotten the idea to come to the bridge. Sasuke was there too.

Sasuke looked over at him but didn't give any other sign that he even knew Naruto was there. Naruto was a bit surprised by this but didn't show it. He stood beside him on the bridge, not really knowing what to talk about. They stood in silence when Sasuke finally looked over at him again. "What is it that you want loser?" He said in his cold tone of voice that he used when he talked to everyone.

Naruto was taken aback and glared at him. "Do I need a reason to stand here bastard? Or is this your own personal zone?"

Sasuke glared at him. "You're not fooling anyone Naruto. You're never this quiet so you must have something on your mind and from the way you looked at me I can only assume it deals with me."

Naruto was surprised by Sasuke's reasoning skills. Not that he'd ever tell that bastard of course. Besides, he wasn't allowed to tell Sasuke about the contest anyway so how was he supposed to subtly take the relationship to the 'next level' without having Sasuke think he was strange or something. He was sure that Sasuke would laugh at this whole situation when it was over though. Heck, maybe even he would. That wasn't the point however. His first priority at the moment was to figure out a way of getting out of this situation without getting killed or telling Sasuke what was going on.

As Naruto thought Sasuke continued to look at him skeptically. Naruto couldn't believe it. He'd drawn a blank. He couldn't think at all of something that would work. "Well?" Sasuke prodded after Naruto had been silent for almost 15 minutes after Sasuke had called him on it. Naruto swallowed some saliva, slightly nervous. He realized then that he'd skipped breakfast this morning when he'd gone through his routine. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, thinking about something when he thought he heard a soft grumble sound.

Even Sasuke looked surprised at the sound. He looked down and glared at his stomach for making the sound almost as if he thought that by glaring at it he could make his hunger disappear. Naruto breathed in deeply and took the plunge, knowing he'd probably regret it later. "Hungry? I could make something for you. Skipped breakfast myself this morning." Naruto didn't look at Sasuke, preparing to hear the raven haired teen beside him deny that he was even hungry or say something about it being none of his business. He was surprised on both accounts however.

"Sure. Why not. As long as it isn't ramen or something loser." Naruto looked over at Sasuke in disbelief. He almost asked him what he'd done with the real Sasuke as that had been way too easy.

"Of course it won't be ramen. I know you don't like it.. besides. You honestly think I'd torture you that way or something?" Naruto heard his silence and spoke again before Sasuke could. "Don't answer that." He then lead the way back to his place, wondering what he'd cook for Sasuke. He'd been lucky in the fact that Iruka had taught him a few recipes when Naruto had decided to try eating some things other than ramen for a change. The only real problem was that he had no idea what Sasuke would like to eat.

When they had finally gotten to Naruto's place he hadn't been surprised to find that Sasuke hadn't spoken the whole trip. It was about 2 now so Naruto decided he'd make something for lunch. "Uh.. make yourself at home while I make something for us... don't mind the mess. I wasn't expecting to have company." Naruto then went to the kitchen to see what he had to work with. He decided upon a Chicken Cordon Blue with Twice Baked Potatoes on the side. He got to work then, remembering what Iruka had taught him for this meal.

Sasuke, not knowing why he was even here, sat down on Naruto's couch and waited. He looked around, seeing that Naruto's apartment was a bit of a mess but he'd seen messier and this mess, unlike others, gave the apartment a certain, homey feel to it. Sasuke felt quite relaxed here, not that he'd let anyone actually know that. He waited for a while, not knowing what else to do. After a while, he wasn't sure how long because he couldn't see a clock, he heard Naruto's voice from the kitchen. "Come get it." Sasuke shrugged, walking into the kitchen to see Naruto, in an apron, putting the food on the table. The apron, he realized, said 'kiss the cook' and was bright orange like his outfit. He almost expected Naruto to be wearing an orange chef's hat and found he was slightly disappointed when he saw there wasn't one.

Naruto saw Sasuke was staring at him and figured it was the apron. "It was given to me as a gift from a friend when I finally learned how to cook alright? Give it a rest." He then sat down, shaking his head at Sasuke and began to eat. Sasuke shook his head and sat down, looking at the meal and finding himself surprised that it actually looked edible.. not only that but it looked amazing. He picked up his fork and began to eat the meal that had been prepared for him.

They ate in silence for a bit, Naruto wondering if maybe he'd done something wrong or if Sasuke was just being....well.... Sasuke. Naruto sighed, deciding that even though he'd tried that he hadn't accomplished anything today. He was really going to have to work harder than he thought to get this competition thing over. "It's good. Thank you." Sasuke said out of the blue. Naruto literally shot his head up and looked at Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke smirked. "What? I'm not allowed to give compliments where they are due?"

Naruto stuttered in surprise. "N-No... that's not it at all it's just.. I.. I wasn't expecting you to actually say anything."

"Hn. If that's all then you shouldn't stare at someone for it." Naruto glared a bit but didn't say anything more. He continued to eat his food in silence. Secretly though, he had a small grin on his face. That was one of five. Four more to go.

----------------------------------

Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. This one is longer than the first one just because the first one I really wanted to end it that way and I was actually expecting to take longer than that to get there. This one practically wrote itself. I would like to thank my dear Fai-kitty for giving me the idea of having Naruto give Sasuke chicken to eat and my mom and grandma for helping me decide how Naruto should cook it and what he should make with it. PLEASE REVIEW!! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll want to write the next chapter for you guys.. see how that works?


	3. Sasuke's Discovery

Hey. I finally got an idea for how this story could continue while I was asleep so that's why I'm writing, but if anyone has an idea tell me through a review and I might put your ideas into the story.

---------------

Chapter 3 Sasuke's Discovery

Naruto sighed. It had been a week since he'd gotten that compliment from Sasuke about his cooking and he hadn't been able to get anything else out of him. He'd been trying of course subtly as he saw Sasuke every day, and the fact that the hokage wasn't giving them any missions so that they could work on their competition. What annoyed him the most was that he was sure he'd be done this competition quickly and he'd only gotten one done so far while Sakura had gotten Gaara to ask her on a date and even talk to her intimately. This was an accomplishment within itself as Gaara was as talkative as Sasuke. Scratch that, Gaara made Sasuke look like a chatterbox.

Sasuke sighed, sitting in a tree at the moment. Others of the village hadn't noticed but he definitely had his suspicions that something was going on. The simple fact that the hokage hadn't been assigning any missions at all intrigued him. She gave the excuse that there weren't any missions being sent in to her and that any missions that had been getting sent in lately were easy enough that it would be an insult to assign it to a ninja with such high standards. Sasuke just scoffed at this. He didn't know what it was but there was definitely something strange going on in the village.

One of the main things that had tipped him off to this fact however was that three of the sand genin had been here for a whole week now and they apparently were sent here upon orders from their kazekage. These genin were of the highest quality as well: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Sasuke knew them well as they had been the same genin to try and pass the chunin exam the first time he'd taken it. Sasuke sighed again. He was about to get off the tree when something caught his attention.

Below him were two girls from the village. Sakura and Ino to be exact. Normally he would have just ignored this as common place but something they had said had made him think otherwise. "Hey, Sakura? You having any luck with Gaara?"

"Oh, you mean when it comes to the contest??"

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about? Especially when I asked you to come here alone to do it?"

"Right. Silly me. Yeah, it's going along ok, I mean, I've been able to talk intimately with me and ask me out on a date but the others are proving to be a bit difficult. I mean, getting him to give me something of his that is special or that he bought specifically for me? Or even commenting on my cooking. That's going to be a bit tough with Gaara."

"Well, what about the last one? You know." Ino seemed to blush at this.

"Uhm... yeah... getting him to kiss me with him starting the kiss... that might prove to be the most difficult of all."

Sasuke blinked when he heard this. He knew what was going on then. _Everyone who had conveniently missed that festival must have been put into a draw and the rest of the village are trying to prove something.... this must have been Tsunade's idea. I wonder though, who could have gotten my name? __Well, whoever they are, they are going to have a really tough time of it now I'm sure. I'll be on my guard now. I wouldn't want anyone to be able to prove that they could manipulate me. Unless......._Sasuke thought of the one person he wouldn't have minded being manipulated by and blushed at the idea before shaking his head vigorously to rid him of the thought.

When Sasuke knew that the girls had left he climbed out of the tree and began to walk towards the village again. He had a lot of thinking to do. Of course, whenever he had to think about something he usually had something that decided to work against him and kill any chance he had of trying to think. This time, it came in the form of the one Sasuke's heart couldn't ignore, no matter how annoying he was. "Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned on the outside while his heart skipped a beat. He glared at Naruto who was running towards him. "What do you want loser?"

Naruto came to a halt then. He glared at Sasuke back. He didn't know what was going on in Sasuke's head at the moment but whatever it was he didn't think he liked it. He inwardly sighed. This was going to be harder than he had first initially thought. "Do I have to want something to say hi bastard?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Guess not." He looked away then, trying to figure out who could have gotten his name. He didn't see Naruto look at him curiously either.

_What could he be thinking about? I know he's usually quiet and all but this is a bit much even for him. Almost makes me worry._Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a question that Naruto, not expecting it, literally went wide eyed over. "Naruto, do you know who got my name in the contest you guys are doing?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean? What contest?" He asked, trying to sound convincing but he sounded hesitant and realized then that he would have normally answered that one differently had he not known about it. He saw Sasuke smirk then and knew he'd been found it. He still didn't answer the question though.

"I know about the contest alright? I overheard some girls talking about it. You don't have to try and hide it from me." When Sasuke saw that Naruto still shook his head a bit he wondered what it was about. "Naruto. Why won't you just tell me who got my name in the draw?"

Naruto sighed then. "It was one of the contest rules that no one was to actually tell the other people about the contest Sasuke. I know you found out on your own but I don't think it would be fair to the person who got your name if I told you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow then.

"Oh really? You think it'll change how I act around them if I knew that they were trying to get me to do things for a contest?" Naruto nodded in complete honesty. Sasuke chuckled then. "Well, I guess depending on who it was I might yes, but it could be for the better. I might decide to help them out and get the contest over with. I'm assuming that there is a prize for it correct?"

Naruto looked up. "Well, yeah, I think so. She didn't say what the prize was though if there was a prize. I'd have to check with her about it." Naruto answered without thinking about it. He half wondered why it would make a difference whether there was a prize for it or not.

"If there is a prize and I knew who had my name I might help them in exchange for part of the prize." Sasuke said, almost as if he'd read Naruto's mind. Naruto shrugged then, trying to act indifferent. Sasuke could tell just by looking at him though that Naruto knew who had gotten his name in the draw. He decided that he'd eventually prod the name out of Naruto but for the moment he'd make it seem like he wasn't going to bother. Naruto seemed to sense that Sasuke was going to stop asking about it and relaxed a bit. "So, did you come over just to say hi or what?"

"Well, pretty much." Naruto half lied. Truth was he was wanting to stay close by Sasuke so that there was more of a chance that he might accomplish one of the tasks for the contest. Sasuke found this slightly suspicious but didn't say anything.

"Hmm. Well, I'm kinda trying to figure something out." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh? and what's that? Maybe I can help."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But I want to worry about it Sasuke."

"Well, since you're so insistant, I'm trying to figure out a person's name." He said truthfully.

"That's a bit vague. Can you describe the person?" Sasuke just shook his head. "Well, if you can't think of them enough to know how to describe them why does it matter what their name is?"

"Because, I want to possibly help them."

"Ahh... I see..." Naruto didn't really but he didn't know what else to say. "Do you know anything else about them that might help?" Sasuke chuckled which made Naruto glare at him. Sasuke then saw a chance and took it.

"yes, in a way. You see, I'm trying to... oh, wait. I shouldn't ask you. You wouldn't know anyway. No one tells you anything important."

Naruto growled. "They do too! Just ask me you're question bastard!" Sasuke smirked to himself, his plan already underway.

"No. I don't think I will. It's not like you'd tell me anyway."

Naruto growled even louder before yelling at Sasuke. "ASK ME THE DAMN QUESTION! I'LL ANSWER IT! NO MATTER WHAT IT IS!" Naruto yelled without thinking, falling into Sasuke's trap. Sasuke smirked then.

"Alright then, since you insist." Naruto just glared, waiting for the question. "Who got my name in the contest?" Sasuke smirked wider. Naruto's eyes grew wide but before he could refuse to answer Sasuke interrupted him. "Remember, you said you'd answer any question.. you don't want to make yourself a lier do you?"

Naruto looked like he was about to argue but sighed. He knew that if he wanted to be hokage that he would have to do harder things then this and that hokage's didn't really lie a lot either. He looked up at Sasuke for a second before looking down again. He then mumbled softly. "Me." Sasuke blinked. It was so soft that he thought he might have misheard him.

"Pardon?"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke. He spoke louder this time. "I got your name in the contest alright? It didn't matter to Tsunade if it was the same gender or not and all of the girls practically tore me apart to try and get it from me but I drew your name in the contest. Happy?"

Sasuke had a completely stunned expression in his eyes. He was only able to let out a small mutter in response. "Seriously?" Naruto could only nod and look away, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

---------------

Well.. isn't Sasuke the smart one? How will he react? Will he help Naruto win the contest, expecting something in return? Or will he make it harder for Naruto? I think I'll let you decide. I need at least two reviews for me to continue this to the next chapter... so... what are you waiting for? Click that little button below and give me a review. ^_^


	4. Kyuubi's Kitsune

Shibara: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! You are all awesome!  
Sasu: oh yeah, now she says that to them.  
Shibara: Oh shut up Sasuke.  
Naru: Did you just tell him to shut up!  
Shibara: Yes.  
Naru: You can't do that! Only I can!  
Shibara: *sticks her tongue out*  
Naru: *Growls and tackles her*  
*dust cloud appears as they tumble around during their fight*  
Sasu: *looks over in disgust* Well, since Shibara seems to be busy guess I'll have to do it. She doesn't own anything in this story except for the idea that the dobe she's fighting with got me in a lottery and has to do all these crazy things. I'm sure she'd want you to enjoy the story but I refuse to actually say that.

------------  
Chapter 4. Kyuubi's Kitsune

Sasuke blinked again. He then began to laugh, clutching at his sides. "Oh wow. That was a good one Naruto. I really needed that laugh. If you really don't want to tell me just say so. Don't make up a thing like that."

Naruto looked up and pouted at Sasuke. "I wasn't making it up! It's the truth!"

"Oh. Right. I believe you Naruto." Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, obviously not actually believing him. Naruto huffed but gave up trying to convince him. In all honesty, he was actually pretty glad that Sasuke didn't believe him, it was just pretty annoying when you were telling the truth but they didn't actually believe you. Naruto sighed then, thinking about how in the world he was going to complete this competition with someone like Sasuke.

Sasuke was sure that Naruto wasn't telling him the truth. _Why would Tsunade... scratch that. She'd get a kick out of it and it's Naruto he.... no... there's no real reason why he would lie about this except if he really was trying to keep who it was that got me a secret.. that must be it. Right? _Sasuke wouldn't let himself be convinced of otherwise. It was just too perfect. It was a trick to get him to let his guard down. Well, they would have to do a lot better than that to trick him.

Naruto decided that he might as well just get this over with and to try one of the simplest ways to complete one of the tasks ahead of him. "Hey, it's getting pretty late. I'm sure you haven't had dinner yet or anything. You want to go grab a bite with me? My treat." Naruto said, looking away. It was ok. Even if Sasuke didn't believe him this was something that even friends did every once in a while and it could technically be considered a date depending on where they went and as long as they were eating alone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto slightly surprised. "Sure." Naruto was surprised that Sasuke actually accepted but smiled. He had decided on the perfect place to go. There was a new fancy restaurant that had opened up recently called Kyuubi's Kitsune that wasn't too far from here and wasn't too expensive. Naruto wouldn't say it but he'd been there upon occasion and could honestly say that their food was excellent. Even though they didn't serve Ramen there Naruto found that he really liked the place for it's atmosphere and the food was a bonus.

Naruto began to lead the way, Sasuke following silently behind. Sasuke assumed they'd be going to Ichiraku's. He knew of Naruto's obsession for Ramen... heck, who didn't know? It was practically mandatory that you knew in this village, especially if you had a crush on the blond idiot. This of course is why Sasuke literally stopped and looked up in surprise when he saw where they were. Naruto looked back at him. "What? You don't want to come eat here or something?"

"That's not it.... I just was expecting you to bring us to Ichiraku's."

Naruto laughed. "Well, I like a change in pace every once in a while, and this place has good food." Sasuke blinked and walked inside after Naruto. When he saw the inside he really was surprised that Naruto had brought them here. He could tell just by the way the place looked that there was no way they'd sell Ramen.

The place was huge. The walls were painted a beautiful deep red colour that made Sasuke relax involuntarily. It's eating area was separated into two halves. Half of it was filled with large tables that seated a maximum of 6 people per table and a lot of them could be pushed together as well. The lights here were hanging above each table and had a beautiful, almost rose-like design to hold the bulb in. Sasuke couldn't help but look in awe at the beauty of it. He then turned his glance to the other side of the room.

This side had obviously been designed with couples in mind. Each of the tables were small and had only enough room for 2 people. The lights were dimmed in this area and each table had a small pink candle flickering in the middle of it. Beside each of the candles there was a little dish with an aromatherapy candle lit and on the other side a beautiful red and white rose. Sasuke couldn't tell which side of the room seemed more inviting. The place was professional too with a 'wait to be seated' sign.

Naruto glanced back when he heard Sasuke's silence about the place and was about to ask when he saw Sasuke staring intently at both sides of the room. "Hey, what are you staring at Sasuke?"

Sasuke started a bit as he looked at Naruto and put on his best smirk. "It's so Red..." You could almost hear the smirk and it sounded as if Sasuke really disliked the place just because of the colour of the walls when in fact it was the walls that had first made him feel so at ease in the restaurant. Red had always been the colour that his mother had loved and he couldn't help but agree with her.

"That's one of the reasons I like it here... you have a problem with that?"

"Pft. What do you think?" Naruto didn't answer but he wasn't quite sure whether or not Sasuke actually had a problem with it. It sounded like it but the way he had been looking at the place hadn't been in disgust. It had been more in almost, awe of it. He was sure that Sasuke would never actually admit to it though even if that was it. It was then that a waiter came up to them and smiled.

"Welcome to Kyuubi's Kitsune youthful friends!!!" It was Lee.

Naruto blinked. "Lee? I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh yes! It's only been recently but the great Gai-sensei got the job for me! He said it would help keep my fire of youth burning inside until we were all assigned missions again" Naruto blinked then. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd like a youthful table for two?" Sasuke nodded and Lee, happy to help his friends, brought them to one of the best tables on that side. When he'd left after taking their drink orders Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"So, who'd Lee get paired with?" Naruto was confused at first before he remembered that Sasuke knew. He chuckled then.

"Ino. Poor girl. She was so dismayed. She tried all she could to get someone else but Tsunade wouldn't have it." Sasuke chuckled himself.

"So that's why she's been a bit quiet lately" Naruto nodded. Lee came back with their drinks then.

"Do you need another youthful moment to decide on what to eat?" Naruto nodded as he and Sasuke hadn't even looked at the menu yet. Lee smiled then and left them be for a bit. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the menu's before they decided on a simple meal. Fish and Chips.

After they had both eaten their meal Lee came over with the check for them. Sasuke was about to see how much it cost and figure it out for both of them Naruto grabbed the check. "Don't worry about it Sasuke. My treat." He then got up and payed for it before Sasuke could do anything about it. Sasuke was confused but tried not to think much of it. When they left the restaurant Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke had let him pay without a fuss. Usually people would care if Naruto payed for them or not. "Well, I'll see you around Sasuke. I gotta go do something today." Sasuke nodded, showing that he understood and went on his own way. Naruto didn't know where he was going but he didn't really care at the moment. He walked towards Tsunade's office.

When he finally got to her office he knocked on her door. "Come in." She replied calmly. Naruto got a bit worried by this but didn't think much else of it. He walked in then.

"Hey Grandma!" He called as he walked in. Tsunade looked up, slightly annoyed by the nickname. "I'm just curious, what is the prize for the first person to complete all these crazy tasks? I'm sure there is one with you.

Tsunade smiled then. "Well, of course there is. Both you and your assigned partner get a one week vacation of my choosing out of your suggestions as well as you will get boosted up a rank. So, from say genin to chunin." She smiled then, completely sincere. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Tsunade nodded then and Naruto knew now that it was a definite. Tsunade wouldn't joke about something like this twice in a row like that. Naruto couldn't wait to win the prize now.

------------  
Well, that was an interesting turn of events wasn't it?  
Naru: I still can't believe you didn't believe me Sasuke.  
Sasu: Tch. Who would have believed you loser?  
Naru: *growls*  
Sasu: Besides, I'm always going to have that at the back of my mind now. What if he was telling the truth? You have no idea how hard it's going to be to just ignore you.  
Naru: Heh. That's a good thing.  
Shibara: *sigh* Well, at least they are communicating. Ok everyone. I'd like at least 2 reviews again to continue.


	5. Gold and Sapphires

Shib: I'm sooo sorry guys! I can't believe I didn't write anything for this story for so long!

Sasu: I can.

Shib: oh be quite Sasuke.

Sasu: * rolls eyes *

Shib: Anyway. I got really lazy for one, and for two I had a bit of a writer's block...... I won't blame you guys if you have to go back and read the story again to remember what happened... I know I had to and I wrote the dang thing!

Naru: Nice Shib! *laughs loudly *

Sasu: * shakes head a bit * And you thought I was rude.

Shib: * sigh * Anyway. I don't own these characters but I do own the idea and storyline. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5 : Gold and Sapphires

Naruto went home that day, thinking about the prize and how cool it would be to win it... even if he had to spend time with Sasuke during the prize. It would be worth it for a prize of that kind... a week vacation and a rank up? Who wouldn't be willing to spend a week with someone, even if you hated them, for a prize like that? Naruto had a huge grin on his face before it disappeared.... he only had two of the requirements down for this..... and the last three were going to be the hardest of them all to complete.... especially.... Naruto blushed just thinking about it.

He walked into his house then and looked around. It really was a pigsty.... even he had to admit it. He sighed softly and decided he might as well clean up a bit. It didn't take him as long as he thought it would to clean up and the place looked completely different without all the garbage on the ground. He smiled again as he sat on his bed and looked around. Naruto found himself glancing at the time then and blinked. It was pretty late so he got up and changed into his night clothes, going to bed soon after.

The next morning he woke up, stretched, and immediately went to the cupboard for some ramen... a quick breakfast. Time had just flown by and he was out walking in the streets again in his normal clothes before he even realized what was going on. Everything seemed to be normal as he walked along and so, he didn't realize he'd forgotten something very important about today..... that was... until he heard something to his right. "Happy Valentine's Day Iruka."

"Oh Kakashi! You shouldn't have... really." Naruto glanced over to see Iruka blushing brightly as Kakashi handed him a box of chocolates. He was happy for Iruka....... he felt a bit bad for Kakashi though. Kakashi had gotten Iruka's name in the draw and Kakashi hadn't gotten the courage to tell Iruka that he loved him too so it was really awkward for him. Naruto smiled softly before continuing on. He wondered if he should try getting Sakura chocolates again this year before he decided that she'd just throw them out again. He sighed softly at this and continued on.

His mind was in another place as he walked, thinking of his depressing relationship with Sakura and so didn't notice as he walked right into somebody. "Hey! Watch where you're going loser!"

Naruto looked up in surprise before glaring. "Well why don't you watch where you're standing bastard? Don't go standing in the middle of the road like that!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes at this. Naruto didn't have the patience or the will to deal with this right now and so just started walking again. He didn't realize that Sasuke had started to follow him, just walking along beside him like Naruto had been doing since the contest had started.

Sasuke didn't know why he was being so weird all of a sudden.... he'd done something that.... he'd never done before.... and he had no reason that he could think of to explain why he had done it..... why in the world had he been so suddenly overtaken with the urge to buy something he saw in a store for Naruto? It had reminded Sasuke so much of Naruto that he had to buy it. It was at home at the moment but he couldn't stop thinking about it and that might have been the reason why he'd been so irritable to Naruto just a few minutes ago.

Naruto glanced back then and noticed Sasuke following him. "Uh.... not that I care but... why are you following me?" He asked, stopping and giving him his attention. Sasuke blinked before he shrugged.

"I don't know... why were you following me the last couple days?" Naruto realized Sasuke had him there and he rolled his eyes. He continued walking then and Sasuke surprised him yet again. "Anyway... I'm sure you realize what day today is... you trying to get Sakura's attention again this year?"

Naruto stopped again and looked at him surprised. "You actually pay attention to the fact that I try and get her attention each year? Why?" Sasuke was caught off guard by that question and realized he didn't know how to answer it. Sasuke decided to try another tactic then.

"So.. how are you doing for the contest?" He whispered softly so only Naruto would hear as he didn't know who knew about the contest exactly. Naruto blinked at the sudden topic change and decided to let him off the hook.

"Oh... not too bad I guess... I only have two of the five done but the last three will be the hardest...." He said, shrugging as if this was a common conversation. Sasuke nodded then, wondering what the three things he had left were and then finding himself wondering how many the person who got his name had left to do. His mind was brought back to the previous day..... when Naruto had told him it had been him who'd gotten his name.... he bit his lip. _No... that can't be possible.... it can't be Naruto.... no... that would be way too much of a coincidence... and a good one at that.... nothing good ever happens to me.... the world's against me or something... _He thought to himself. There was still that small, little voice in the back of his head though..... _What if..... what if Naruto was telling the truth.... what if the world was trying to make it up to you by giving you the one your heart yearns for?_

Sasuke shook his head roughly then. No.... that couldn't be right. There wasn't anything that would be able to make him believe that......or.... was there?? He glared then, biting his lip. He had to stop thinking about this or it would drive him to insanity.... or worse.... he might actually believe it and let his guard down around Naruto... making a fool of himself.... he couldn't allow that.... he couldn't allow his heart to be toyed around with just for Naruto's own personal gain..... not even for Naruto could he allow his heart to be shattered like that...

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had become quite again and wondered what it was that he was thinking about. They continued walking then as Naruto, egged on by Sasuke's question, started trying to think of ways that he could get Sasuke to fulfill the other three requirements... he didn't seem like the type of guy to be... well... into other guys at all. As he wondered this, wandering around, he didn't realize that he'd somehow led himself to the spot just outside Sasuke's home. Sasuke noticed however and wondered if it must be some kind of sign that he was supposed to give it to Naruto. He sighed softly then and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped in surprise and looked over at Sasuke. "What's up?" He asked then.

"Wait here... I'll be right back." Sasuke then rushed off towards his house before Naruto could say anything. Naruto blinked. He wondered what it would be that Sasuke needed so much right now and that he wanted Naruto to wait for him so he could go get it..... He crossed his arms though and waited. He looked around and saw that there didn't seem to be anyone around at all. This made Naruto curious but he didn't look around like he normally would have done. Sasuke came out not too much longer afterwards and Naruto turned to him.

"What took you so long?" He said teasingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It took me a little longer than I thought to find it." Naruto blinked then, suddenly interested in what Sasuke was saying. He nodded gently then, silently asking Sasuke to go on. Sasuke sighed softly then before he cleared his throat and looked around. He pulled something out of his pocket then and put it in Naruto's hand. "Here..... I saw it in the store yesterday and I... well.... I had to buy it for you.... I guess you could say it's a Valentine's gift if you want to." Sasuke refused to look at Naruto.

Naruto blinked. _Did.... Sasuke just say he got this.... with me in mind.. for me?? That's... that's one of the requirements for the contest! Did he do that because of that.... does that mean... he believes me now that I got his name?? Or.... is it just a coincidence?? _Naruto decided not to make a scene out of it with the contest in mind or anything... he didn't want to make a fool of himself. He looked at the small box that Sasuke had placed in his hand. It looked pretty plain with it's white colour. He opened it carefully then and gasped in surprise as his eyes widened. "Sasuke.... for me??" He asked softly. Sasuke only nodded. Naruto picked up the object in the box then. It was a bracelet, but a quite beautiful one. It was a chain of pure gold, and on the bottom, dangling beautifully was a life-like fox, it's head and tail held proud with beautiful eyes made with gorgeous sapphires.

Sasuke glanced over, wondering what Naruto's reaction was to this. Naruto smiled brightly. "Oh Sasuke! Thank you! It's beautiful!" He said, putting it on his left wrist happily and hugging Sasuke without thinking. Sasuke was baffled. He hadn't expected that at all. Naruto pulled back a bit then. "oh... sorry..." He said after a moment. His eyes widened then. "Come with me!" He said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him to his house. Sasuke blinked but let Naruto drag him.

After a few minutes they were finally at Naruto's house where Naruto pulled him inside. Sasuke blinked, looking carefully around while Naruto went to the bedroom, having let go of Sasuke's hand. He came back a little while later with a similar box in hand. "I saved up a lot of money from the missions and so when I saw this I uhm.... I thought of you so I just couldn't resist... I didn't think I'd have the guts to give it to you though." He handed the box to Sasuke then. Sasuke blinked, taking the box curiously and opening it.

He couldn't believe his eyes. This had been something he'd had his eyes on but had been bought before he'd gotten back with the money for it. It was a bracelet like the one he'd given Naruto, a gold chain again, but the main difference was instead of a fox dangling at the bottom, a beautiful wolf howled to the moon, it's image exactly that of a real one and it's eyes made of beautiful sapphires as well. Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised before giving him a small, true smile. "Thank you Naruto... it's beautiful." He said before gently putting it on. Naruto smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day Sasuke."

"Happy Valentine's day Naruto." Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Only two more to go... but the hardest ones of the five.... what was he going to do to get Sasuke to complete the tasks and how much time did he have left before someone else completed the challenge?

Shib: Wow. I think that was a bit longer than many of my others but I like it. How about you guys?

Sasu: Told you Naruto... I'm still stuck with that at the back of my mind.

Naru: That you did. I really liked the bracelet though.. thank you Sasuke!! ^^

Sasu: You're welcome.. and thank you for my own.

Shib: Aww. Friends again.... * whispers * For now... ;3

Sasu and Naru: What??

Shib: Oh. Nothing. :3 Anyway, I'd like to thank Bluefoxchan for giving me the idea of giving Naru a bracelet instead of a necklace.. I couldn't decide so asked her to decide for me.


	6. Forest Training

Shib: Wow... I feel awful. How long has it been? I've lost track. Sorry guys... I've gotten really lazy and really out of writing, but I re-read my whole story to make sure that I didn't try and make Naruto get the same task again or something from Sasuke.

Sasu: That's a blessing.

Shib: * Glares at Sasuke * Anyway... I'm starting to wonder myself how Naruto's going to get the last two so let's hope that as I write I come up with something. That's usually how these things turn out anyway.

Naru: Seriously? Are you seriously telling me and your readers you don't plan your stories out at all... you just... write them as you go along?

Shib: * smiles sheepishly * Yep. That's it. I seriously write the first thing that comes to mind and somehow you guys all seem to like it. * shrugs *

Sasu: Kind of scary... anyway, she doesn't own us or any other character in the story.

Naru: Just the idea! =3

Shib: Thanks you two. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6: Forest Training

Naruto sighed, walking around. He'd checked with others to see how they were doing and found that he was actually doing pretty well. Many of them were lucky to have two and only a very few people had three or four. He really hoped he could think of some way though to have Sasuke complete the final two requirements. The hardest of the bunch... a kiss and intimate talk... ugh.

Naruto really wasn't sure about this... talking intimately with Sasuke like that? Or even kissing him? It almost sounded... nice. Wait.. he did not just say nice did he? He must be losing it. He continued walking and glanced down at the bracelet. It was beautiful and he smiled a bit. He couldn't believe his luck sometimes. He walked around, looking at the different people who were trying to win affections from others and seeing how they were doing. Some of them were actually getting along and Naruto thought they might be falling in love.

Naruto froze at that thought, his eyes wide. He'd been feeling weird lately... especially around Sasuke. Could it be that he himself was beginning to fall in love with Sasuke? No way... That just seemed so... absurd.

But... he couldn't help but wonder... was he? Was it even possible? As he walked in silence, deep in his thoughts, he didn't watch where he was going and he suddenly fell hard on his butt. "Watch where you're going loser!" A voice growled and Naruto immediately knew who it was that he'd bumped into. Who else would call him that?

"Sorry teme!" He growled back automatically. He thought about it though... he only ever called Sasuke that even though there were a couple people that were just as bad as Sasuke... maybe even worse... had he given Sasuke... a pet name? Something for the two of them?

"Whatever Dobe..." He huffed, knowing that Naruto had been sarcastic. Naruto looked up. He hadn't ever heard Sasuke call anyone else that either... was it mutual? Naruto shook his head then. He really needed to stop thinking like this. It wasn't going to do anyone any good... especially not him. There was no way that Sasuke would fall for him... even if Sasuke was into guys.

Naruto stood up then, brushing himself off. "Hey, Sasuke... do you like guys?" He asked without thinking, not looking up at Sasuke at all so that he didn't have to see his disgusted expression.

Sasuke was shocked and surprised at what Naruto had asked. Had... Naruto really asked that? Sasuke couldn't be sure and so stared in surprise before he finally thought to himself that there was no way he could have imagined it with the way that Naruto refused to look at him. He sighed then. "Yeah... a bit I guess." He admitted, not caring if Naruto or anybody else actually knew. Heck, it might get some of the girls off of his back.

Naruto looked up in surprise but he smiled. He didn't say anything however. "Well... if you don't have anything better to do you want to go train or something?" Naruto stated then, putting his hands behind his head in a bored fashion. Sasuke looked up before he chuckled.

"Sure. Why not. Lead the way." Naruto smiled brighter before he began to go to where he and Sasuke always trained when it was just the two of them. Deep in the forest where no one else dared to go so that they could train in private. Both of them had agreed that they really didn't like the idea of someone watching them and knowing how they trained.

Sasuke had always said that it was because he was embarrassed to be seen training with Naruto but.. hey. Naruto didn't believe that for a second. If he did he wouldn't have kept training with Sasuke. The two ninja soon arrived in their private training spot, the marks and scratches on the tree barks from kunai still there like before.

Naruto turned to Sasuke then and dropped down into a fighting stance. "Ladies first Teme!" He growled a bit then. Sasuke chuckled, rolling his eyes before he carefully dropped into a fighting stance. The two of them circled a bit before Sasuke did in fact make the first move, catching Naruto off guard with how fast he'd been.

Sasuke launched forward with a kunai in hand and made a swipe at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged it before he came up with a punch, hitting Sasuke hard in the gut. Sasuke grunted, stumbling back a bit before he recovered quickly and kicked Naruto hard in the side.

The two of them fought like this for a bit, trading blows but neither landing a powerful hit that would decide the battle. Soon the two of them stood there panting. Naruto made another lunge for Sasuke who then, instead of dodging out of the way, skillfully tripped Naruto so that he'd fall back. Naruto wasn't going to take that lying down and kicked his foot out in a way that made Sasuke trip too. Instead of falling back like Naruto had planned however, Sasuke fell on top of him.

Naruto grunted before his eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's raven hair brush against his face. He felt his heart race a bit as he got a good whiff of Sasuke's scent and he froze. It was official... he had grown feelings for Sasuke. Naruto had no idea how or when... but there was no use denying it. He loved the raven-haired teme...

Sasuke groaned a bit as he lifted himself up and looked at Naruto. His eyes widened slightly as he realized how close he was to him. How close their faces were... their lips. He felt his heart stop and was automatically reminded of what Naruto had said before. Could it... really be true that Naruto was the one that had drawn his name? If that was the case... what was it that Naruto would need left from him for this contest?

Sasuke tried to think, tried to ignore how close Naruto was. They'd eaten at a restaurant... he'd complimented Naruto's cooking... and, he glanced down at the bracelet. He'd given something to Naruto. 3 out of five... so... what was left again? Talking intimately... and... a kiss. Sasuke felt his cheeks flare up a bit at the thought. That was what he wanted more than anything right now. He wanted to feel Naruto's lips against his.

Sasuke had known for a long time now that he'd loved Naruto... that's why he'd gotten so angry inside when Naruto had said that he was the one that had drawn his name. He was sure that Naruto had been lying to him... but.. what if he hadn't? This could be his chance to kiss Naruto and say that he was just helping him out if Naruto didn't seem to want to respond. Would he be able to stop at just one though? Would he be able to kiss Naruto once... and then be fine without kissing him again for the rest of his life?

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He'd been quiet for some time now... but he hadn't tried to pull off either. Was there a chance that Sasuke... felt the same for him? "Hey... Teme..." He was about to say more when his eyes widened in shock as he felt Sasuke's lips against his own.

Sasuke kissed Naruto, pressing closer to him gently. If this was going to be his only kiss... he was going to make it good. He gently licked at Naruto's lips, his hand gently going up and burying itself in Naruto's golden, spiky hair. Naruto gasped a bit then and Sasuke took his chance, slipping his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke shifted his leg, gently pushing his knee up against Naruto's crotch as his hand that wasn't in Naruto's hair gently ran across Naruto's chest, feeling the muscle though. Naruto shivered, moaning gently as his eyes closed. One of his hands came up to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke was sure Naruto was going to push him off, but instead however, he felt Naruto's warm hand exploring his chest like he himself was doing.

Naruto buried his other hand in Sasuke's hair, his leg bending a bit as his toes curled gently. This was amazing! He'd never imagined this would have felt just so wonderful as he kissed Sasuke back. Their tongues fought for dominance before eventually Naruto gave in, letting Sasuke lead. After a while Sasuke pulled away, the two unable to breathe any longer.

Sasuke and Naruto panted as they opened their eyes and looked at each other. Sasuke was sure that Naruto was going to hate him and so glanced away. Naruto surprised him however by turning his head and giving Sasuke a gentle kiss on the lips back. "Sasuke... I... I love you.." He whispered, blushing brightly and looking away, his heart beating faster than a horse could run

Sasuke blinked at this before he gave a small grin. "Naruto.." He leaned in close then, kissing his cheek a bit. "I love you too... if the world were to suddenly be dying and we could only do one last thing before the whole world exploded around us... I would give my final breath to scream to everyone in the world that my heart belonged to you and only you." He whispered softly. Naruto looked over at him, smiling softly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke then before something clicked. He looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly. "Sasuke... Know my heart beats only for you... and this intimate moment between us I will cherish forever." He whispered.

Sasuke realized the same thing Naruto did then and chuckled a bit before he leaned in and kissed Naruto's lips gently again. "So... when do we get the prize huh?" He smirked playfully.

Naruto laughed. "Tomorrow... we'll tell Lady Tsunade tomorrow. Right now... I think I just want to cuddle." Sasuke nodded in agreement before he gently lied down beside Naruto. The two of them embraced each other and soon fell asleep, dreaming only of each other and their future together.

Shib: Well. I did it. Told you I probably would think of a way to get the last two to be completed as I wrote.

Naru: Way to go Shib! =D

Shib: Thank you Naruto. =3

Sasu: I have a question.

Shib: Go for it.

Sasu: Now that he's completed the challenge... this story is most likely reaching it's end isn't it?

Naru: * Gasp! *

Shib: Now that you mention it... yeah. The next chapter will probably be the last one guys. This is going to be the first SasuNaruSasu story that I've ever completed I think. It's kind of bitter sweet for me. I have other stories on my deviantart account with the same name if anyone is interested in other stories I have. I have a couple more on there that I don't have here. I would put them up here but because I don't have the stories on openoffice anymore it would be a pain in the butt.

Anyway. Sorry again I took so long. I haven't been into this pairing as much lately... I've been more into my favourite pairing KaiTyson from Beyblade and roleplaying ^^; Hope to see you all again next time and remember.. reviews are love. The more love I get, the more likely I will be to try and write the next chapter faster.

Sasu and Naru: Don't forget to review!


End file.
